


Blue Feather

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Dick finds out about the wedding and, shockingly, doesn't take things well.





	Blue Feather

**Author's Note:**

> a request for more brudick stuff in the current run! unfortunately, i don't read batman because i hate tk and im behind on nightwing because it's bad so if this makes no sense that's intentional babey! 
> 
> implied batcat, obviously

Bruce hears the door slam before anything else. He pauses only briefly before continuing to pull off his tie.

"Where's Bruce?" Dick demands, already at full volume. Obviously he's found out already. Bruce was hoping to be able to talk to him privately but not like this. Needless to say, he can't be surprised.

"Master Dick," Alfred says. "I believe he has retired for the night. Shall I go fetch- ah, you're capable of doing that yourself, I see. Very well."

Shortly after, Dick is throwing his door open. Bruce continues with what he's doing, loosening his sleeves and taking the cufflinks out. For a moment, Dick is too angry to even speak. He slams the door behind him and breathes deep before finally addressing him.

" _You're getting married_?"

Bruce starts unbuttoning his shirt. He knew Dick was going to be upset no matter what, but he was hoping to temper it by speaking to him in a proper setting. That ship has sailed now.

"I am," he replies calmly.

"You couldn't even tell me yourself?" Dick barks. "I had to hear it from Tim, Bruce! What-" He stops, clenching his teeth first and then his fist. In some attempt to calm himself, he begins to pace in front of the door.

"I was going to tell you," Bruce assures. "You-"

"Yeah? _Last_?" Dick snaps at him. "You don't think this is something I should have known about, I don't know, _while you were considering it_?"

"You've been busy," Bruce says. There wasn't a lot of consideration involved. Dick steps closer and Bruce turns to him.

"You're marrying Selina," he says and he grips his head in sheer bemusement before pushing his hands through his hair. "Bruce, you- you can barely stand being _touched_ by women since Talia! This isn't-" More frustrated noises. Bruce doesn't say anything, watching as Dick begins to pace again, closer to him this time. He bites the crook of his index finger before coming to a stop and looking at him again.

"What about us?" he asks. Bruce inhales deeply.

"You're my son," he replies. "What happened between us-" Dick points at him sharply, a stern look on his face warning him not to continue. "Was a mistake."

Dick slams him into the wall roughly. Bruce always forgets how strong he is, especially when he's upset. He winces ever so slightly but looks calmly down at Dick. There's too many different emotions passing by his face to pick out any one- anger, maybe. A lot of anger. He pushes his hands against the wall on either side of Bruce's neck and just breathes.

"I'll tell Selina about us," Dick says quietly.

"No," Bruce says. "You won't." A brief moment of silence passes before Dick slams his fist into the wall, caving the drywall in. Bruce glances at it minutely. Dick grabs his shirt and yanks him down to kiss him, hard and pushy. It's all anger and Bruce doesn't respond to it, just letting Dick do what he wants. He shoves his tongue in and starts yanking Bruce's shirt open the rest of the way, hardly caring about the buttons lost in the process. It's odd to feel him be so rough. He pulls back just enough and Bruce's mouth already feels red and swollen.

"This isn't going to change anything, Dick," Bruce says. Dick slides a hand down his stomach and into the front of his slacks.

"Then it doesn't matter, does it?" he replies. He palms Bruce's cock in his fingers, gradually urging him erect. "You've been fucking me longer than her, anyways. _Have_ you even let her touch you? Or are you _saving_ yourself for marriage now?"

"Dick, enough," Bruce says. Dick stares up at him and his face warps into something more betrayed looking. He arches up to kiss Bruce again but Bruce tilts his head up, out of reach, and irritably Dick kisses his neck instead. Unsurprisingly, he bites, leaving behind possessive marks and hickies high up on his neck. Bruce puts a hand on his arm and Dick angrily shrugs it off.

"Does she already know you fuck men?" Dick asks against his throat. He nips his adam's apple roughly and Bruce winces. "Does she know you're fucking someone else or have you kept that part to yourself?"

"She knows," Bruce says.

"But not that it's me," Dick says with a bitter little laugh. He gives Bruce's cock a squeeze, feeling how hard he's getting.

"No," Bruce says. "She doesn't care about the details." Dick pops the button on his slacks open and pushes the band of his boxers down below his cock. It stands full erect and weeping. He strokes it with both hands and smears the precum along his length with slow moves.

"But she would if she knew it was me, wouldn't she?" he asks, sucking another bruise right below Bruce's jaw line. "That's why you haven't told her. She'd think you were a freak, a _pervert_."

"Dick," Bruce says, reaching to grab one of his arms. Dick shoves him off in annoyment.

"Don't touch me," he snaps. It's been a while since he's been this angry. Bruce expected anger but not quite this. Dick strokes him evenly, his body close but not pressed as he mouths Bruce's neck.

"This isn't to punish you," he says. "Or anything you did."

"No, it's about punishing yourself," Dick bites back shortly. "Just like always."

"Dick, I-" Bruce begins. Dick pinches the base of his cock hard enough to make him flinch and stares up at him coldly.

"You don't love her," he says but it sounds more like a warning. "Don't lie to me, Bruce. You've done so much of that already." Bruce doesn't say anything. Dick bares his teeth angrily, right against Bruce's throat, and reaches up to push his shirt back further. He bites at his collar and chest, leaving more marks until his skin's a glowing pink from his neck to his breast. He's always been a bit needy but never possessive. He never had a problem with Selina before.

Dick wraps his hands around Bruce's chest and squeezes his pecs before taking a nipple in his mouth. His tongue is hot and wet, coaxing his nipples to hard stubs with a few swipes. Bruce nearly puts a hand on his head before thinking better of it and running it through his own hair slowly. He feels guilty that he kind of likes Dick like this. As much as he would like to talk this out, he's never been good at talking and Dick's not exactly in a listening mood anyways. He'll be less high strung after sex.

Bruce shrugs his shirt the rest of the way off while Dick kisses, and bites, down his stomach. He pauses midway down and looks up at Bruce again. For a moment, he seems to have some clarity as to what he's doing and how angry he is. Then it passes with an expression Bruce can only read as 'if he wants me to stop, he has to tell me to'. Bruce doesn't want him to stop.

Dick hooks his thumbs in the waist of Bruce's boxers as he presses a kiss against the underside of his cock. He runs his tongue up to the tip and pushes his slacks down with boxers as he works. Tossing them both aside, Dick puts his hands on Bruce's thighs and takes his cock in his mouth. He hollows his cheeks as he bobs his head, taking more of it each time until Bruce can feel the back of his mouth. Bruce sighs as Dick sinks down to the root, enveloping his cock in the hot tightness of his throat.

Slowly, he pulls off again, leaving Bruce's cock slick with spit and his own mouth tantalizingly wet. Dick laps a bead of precum off the tip before stroking him in hand. He looks up at Bruce again and Bruce looks back at him.

"Turn around," he instructs shortly. "Face the wall." Bruce turns around. He always lets Dick lead, some sort of sorry attempt at making Bruce feel like the power difference between them is anything lesser than it is, but Dick has never really given _orders_. This is new. Bruce braces himself against the wall as Dick grips his thighs and shows off his hole between his thumbs. A shudder touches his back.

Dick drags his tongue over his puckered hole and Bruce's skin jumps. His breathing gets a little more laboured and he closes his eyes as Dick licks him slowly. He sucks his rim and pulls off with a quiet pop before moving to mark up Bruce's thighs and ass with jealous hickies. There's more teeth than strictly necessary but he seems done with the biting. Not that Bruce particularly minded. When he's satisfied with the mess he's made of Bruce's thighs, he goes back to lapping at his rim with more vigor.

Bruce's cock twitches as Dick reaches between his legs to touch him. He pushes his tongue in, using his thumb to give him more room. His breath is hot and Bruce swallows unevenly as he's worked open. It's hard to remember when Dick got so good at this. He presses his thumb in deeper and Bruce lowers his head with a quiet sound.

Dick pulls away from him and gets back to his feet, walking away without a word. Bruce glances over his shoulder to watch him pull a bottle of lube from the bedside dresser. He turns back to the wall when Dick returns and a hand is pressed between his shoulders, a demanding pressure pushing him forward until he finally just rests his forehead on the cool wall. Bruce looks at the hole beside his head.

Despite not being able to see now, he can hear just fine- and feel. The snap of the lube just briefly before cold fingers slip between his cheeks and trace his rim. He shudders, more from the temperature. Dick pushes a finger in quicker than usual and Bruce grunts quietly. He's clearly not too interested in any drawn out foreplay today. A hand grips the back of Bruce's neck, pinning but not pushing. The firm fingers make Bruce close his eyes.

"Did she ask you to be exclusive?" Dick asks, thrusting his finger in just enough so he can fit another. The hasty preparation is a little uncomfortable but not sheerly unpleasant. "Or did you just offer with the proposal?"

"Neither," Bruce answers. Judging by Dick's unhappy _sneer_ and the increased roughness of his fingers, this wasn't the answer he wanted. Fairly, Bruce is pretty sure there wasn't an answer to that he _would_ have liked. There's not really a good answer to any of this. Dick fingers him hard and quick, adding more lube as he needs, and Bruce's breathing grows more shallow. When he's had enough, he pulls his fingers out and Bruce looks back minutely as Dick moves more fully behind him.

One hand braces on the wall and with the other, Dick hastily unzips his pants. He's achingly hard, unsurprisingly, throbbing and dripping precum. He slicks himself thorough with lube before rubbing his cock against Bruce's rim. Bruce braces against the wall a little better. With his thumb, Dick pushes the tip in and Bruce rumbles a small noise. He sinks deeper without hesitation, bottoming out and leaving Bruce to groan as his cock reaches further than his fingers had. His cock has always been really nice.

Dick moves his hand up to Bruce's waist, holding him loosely as he rocks against him. His mouth is soon on him again, making his back and shoulders match his front and thighs. Bruce isn't sure he's ever been this covered in hickies before, let alone from Dick. Still less teeth, less biting and more ' _please_ ' than ' _mine_ '. He thrusts in slow and shallow, easing into quicker, rougher movements.

They had agreed to being allowed to pursue other, _normal_ relationships- preferably closer to their own ages. Bruce never really asks about Dick's love life outside of him but he's aware of it, sometimes more than he'd like to be. He imagines Dick is much the same. He's not sure why this development has come as such a surprise- or why Dick is taking it so personally.

Dick moans against his back, his face between Bruce's shoulder blades, as he fucks into him at a demanding pace. It's less rough now, though, and more energetic and rhythmic like he usually is. Bruce groans quietly against the wall. Dick reaches around to stroke his cock again as he mouths at Bruce's spine. He murmurs something but it's too quiet and everything else too loud for Bruce to make out.

A few more thrusts and Dick comes inside him, filling him with sticky, hot cum. He strokes Bruce faster and drags his other hand up Bruce's stomach and chest to pluck one of his nipples. Bruce closes his eyes. With a few ruts into Dick's hand, he comes too and Dick slows to ride him through it. Dick pants against his skin and Bruce breathes heavily into the wall. He winces as Dick pulls out, a bit carelessly honestly, but he's briskly stuffing himself back into his pants and Bruce turns to him again.

"Dick," he says. Dick speed walks from the room. "Dick, wait-!"

Bruce hears the door slam again and he sighs.

X

Dick comes to sit beside him and puts a comforting hand on his back.

"Are you okay?" he asks. Bruce nods distantly. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Dick," he promises, the smallest tug of a smile on his mouth. Dick smiles solemnly back at him. He rubs Bruce's back and Bruce runs a hand through his hair tiredly. It's been a long day.

"Bruce Wayne, left at the altar, eh? That's going to be a hell of a headline for months," Dick says, laughing a little. Bruce chuckles. "Do you know what happened? Just cold feet or-?" He flinches awkwardly. "I didn't- _tell_ her, Bruce."

"I know," Bruce assures, giving Dick a pat on the leg. "I'm not sure. I think we both rushed into this."

"You're not exactly the 'marriage' type, Bruce," Dick murmurs. "I don't know what you were thinking."

"I love Selina," Bruce says. Dick frowns, taking his hand away and awkwardly wringing them in his lap. "That doesn't mean I love you any less. I'm sorry if I implied or led you to believe that in any way." He gently takes Dick's face to kiss him and Dick sighs into it, reaching to settle a hand on his shoulder. With the knowledge that someone could walk in on them, though, Dick cuts it short.

"You should tell her about us," he says quietly. "Before she finds out on her own." Bruce doesn't say anything. Dick gets to his feet and grabs Bruce by the arms to pull him up, too. Bruce takes his time but once he's up, Dick grins and swats him on the back again.

"Well, everyone's awkwardly mingling at the after party, might as well go enjoy some of the ridiculous amount of money you spent on this thing," Dick encourages. "Selina will be back when she's good and ready. You can't chase cats, you know."

"I know," Bruce assures in mute amusement. Dick leans into him as they walk.

"And if she's not by tonight," he whispers. "I'll personally make sure you still have a good honeymoon."

Bruce laughs.


End file.
